Honey Honey
by ScarletBlackMoon
Summary: Yumi Uzumaki es una niña de 11 años con espiritu de aventura, un día llendo por la ciudad de tokyo se pierde y de casualidad encuentra la academia, donde ella una vez que entra descubré qué tiene un Alice oculto, allí no solo podrá vivir cosas nuevas, tal vez encuentre el amor y amistades nuevas, un poco de todo tal vez.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Comienzos.

¡Hola! Bueno me presento yo me llamo Melany Erazo, pero acá me conocerán más por mi nombre de usuario, les aviso el primer capítulo es solo la historia de uno de los protagonistas en el siguiente cap conocerán a la principal :D, gracias.

* * *

-¡¿Cómo esta?! –Pregunta con desesperación el pelinegro.

-Creemos que ya no hay esperanzas, va de mal en peor Sr. Hyuuga.

-Suspira. -¿Puedo verla?

-Seguro, adelante.

-Entra en la sala. –Mikan…-Toma su mano. –No me abandones, por favor…No tienes idea del dolor que siento por ti…

Natsume pv

Mikan en un terrible invierno pasado pesco un simple resfrió, pero no se estuvo cuidando, luego comenzó a ponerse peor y dijeron que tenía una enfermedad muy grave, se desmaya fácilmente y su cuerpo es muy débil, cuando estábamos en la academia solo podíamos preocuparnos por ella, pero ya hace varios años que está así y cada vez peor, según lo que veo y oigo, parece que solo le queda la cuenta atrás, jamás la dejaría por nada ¿Pero porque ella a mi? Siento que sin ella en mi vida no puedo hacer absolutamente nada ¿Morir? A los 20 años, eso ni siquiera lo acepto, hubiera preferido morir antes que ella al menos…

Salí del hospital y me fui a nuestro departamento, cada vez más deprimido con solo pensarlo, pero tampoco se puede olvidar, mi cabeza daba vueltas en solo pensarlo, ganas de llorar, furia e ira ¿Por qué no me llevo a mí? Mikan es la persona más inocente que conozco, no lo merecía. Por simple lastima ella dijo que no quería tener hijos, si no los podía volver a ver.

Ella ya sabía que le pasaría, pero sigue siendo la misma, como si no tuviera absolutamente nada…Ojala así fuera.

Hace unos meses estuve con estudios para ser profesor de universidad, si al menos puedo mantenerme a mí mismo, antes de solo caer…

**Unos años después…**

Mi pv :$

Natsume ya era todo un profesor, joven y apuesto *u*, sus alumnas lo adoraban, pero era bastante estricto, aún así sabiéndolo solo lo hacía para que sus estudiantes se comportaran, cuando salió de clases sabía que volvería en pocas horas, así que salió a caminar por el campus.

-Suspiro. -¿Por qué me dejas solo? Mikan…

-¿Quién es Mikan? –Pregunta una pelirroja.

-¿Qué haces ahí arriba?

La chica de cabellos rojos y ojos dorados, estaba subida sobre un árbol, en una rama realmente alta.

-Yo pregunte primero, sensei respóndame y yo le responderé su pregunta.

-No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías, baja de ahí.

-¿Y si no quiero?

-Maldita mocosa. ¡Bájate!

-¡No! Hasta que me responda.

-…Es mi esposa… ¿Contenta?

-No del todo, ¿Lo dejo?

-No, ella falleció.

-…Oh…Lo siento, yo no tenía idea, de verdad discúlpeme.

-Ya no importa, ¿Vas a bajarte, ahora?

-¡Seguro! –Salta hacía el suelo.

-¿Cuál es tú nombre?

-Me llamo Akiko Aida.

-Mira, Aida no se que estabas haciendo, pero espero no verte arriba de otro árbol.

-Llámeme por mi nombre, me da cosa que me llamen por mi apellido ¿Cómo era su esposa?

-Qué te importa.

-Mucho, dígame es que es un tanto interesante.

-Pues era una mujer grandiosa, amable, gentil, honesta y bondadosa, inocente sobre todo, un poco torpe y ingenua, pero siempre ame su sonrisa, es lo que más protegí de ella.

-Qué mal… ¡Mire! No se desanime, yo perdí a mis padres en un incendio, lo pude ver todo bien clarito. –Sonríe.

-¿Y no estás triste por eso?

-No, porque sé que a mi mama y a mi papa no les gustaría verme sufrir, estarían preocupados por mi y no podrían descansar en paz.

-Ya veo.

En unos meses Akiko y Natsume se hicieron amigos, un tiempo después ella conoció a un muchacho y se convirtió en su novio, Natsume la apoyaba en todo a Akiko, pero también tenía un mal presentimiento de él.

-Muy bien Akiko, hay algo que quiero decirte.

-¿Qué es?

-Quiero que vayamos a otro nivel ¿Te importa?

-¿Otro nivel de que hablas?

-…Quiero decir que quiero "Hacerlo contigo".

-¡¿Y si me quedo embarazada?! Si, como no, jamás lo haría sin antes casarme.

-Anda, vamos será divertido, no te arrepentirás ¿Al menos me dejas tocarte?

-¿S-Solo tocarme? Está bien.

Después de tantas caricias, ambos terminaron teniendo relaciones, ya que era algo que en esa situación no se podía evitar, Akiko estaba un poco preocupada, pero después lo olvido un mes después.

-¿Desde cuándo tienes antojos? –Pregunta la rubia.

-No lo sé, pero quiero comer ramen.

-Vas a engordar.

-No me interesa. –Golpea la mesa. -¡Quiero Ramen!

-Muy bien, iré a buscar.

Akiko comenzó a vomitar, es más fue al hospital para ver de que trataba todos sus problemas.

-Señorita Aida…Usted está…

-¿Enferma? ¿Con un virus? ¿Qué tengo?

-…Está embarazada…No sé si sea una buena noticia ya que usted es bastante joven.

-¡¿Embarazada?! …¡Ese maldito!

-¿Ah donde va?

-A darle las cuentas a alguien. -Se va corriendo.

Cuando llego a la casa de su novio con apuro, toco la puerta fuertemente y cuando él abrió lo miro a los ojos, suspiro y se lo dijo.

-…E-E-Estoy embarazada…

-¡¿De mi?!

-¡Sí idiota, es tú hijo!

-Akiko…Lo siento de verdad.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?

-Esto no puede seguir.

-¡¿Estás rompiendo conmigo?!

-Así es, lo lamento deberás. –Cierra la puerta.

-…Esto no puede ser…-Camina hacia la calle. –No, no puede estar bien, primero estoy embarazada y ahora rompen conmigo…

En la universidad las chicas y chicos rumoreaban de que Akiko era una chica muy "Fácil", las chicas la llamaban "Perra". Por solo estar embarazada, pero ella trato de ignorar todo.

Natsume fue a visitar a Akiko, ya que había faltado mucho a las clases y decidió ver si algo malo pasaba.

-Toca la puerta. –Akiko.

-La abre. –Hola Natsume, pasa.

-¿Por qué has faltado tanto?

-No tengo deseos de lidiar con los idiotas que rumorean de mí.

-No les hagas caso.

-Finjo que no me importa, pero realmente me lastima…Todo por culpa de este estúpido bebé.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer con él?

-Lo daré en adopción, no quiero vivir una vida de horror.

-No seas así, está bien pero no digas eso.

-Oye, estoy lo suficiente mente lastimada y no quiero más dolor por esa razón lo daré.

-Como quieras, bueno debo irme nos vemos. –Se va.

-Cierra la puerta. –Todo por tú culpa…-Se arrodilla y llora. -¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi? ¡¿Qué eh hecho?!

**Los siguientes meses después…**

-Cierra la puerta. –Al fin en casa…Pero es una lástima, que por ti deba estar tanto tiempo en el hospital. Estúpido bebe, por tú culpa sufrí más que nadie…

Él bebe no tenía nombre, tenía los ojos dorados como su madre y cabello negro como su padre.

-¡Idiota! –Lo suelta en el suelo.

-Llora.-

-¡¿Ahora vas a llorar?! ¡Bebe inútil!, solo por lastima no te daré en adopción ¡Deberías agradecerlo!

**Unos años 3 años después (No sé si debería tene años :/ Debe tener 3 pero por los años creo que deberían ser 4 pero ya veré).**

-¡¿Por qué lloras, imbécil?! –Le pega con fuerza. -¡Te dije que no lloraras!

-Lo siento mucho, mami.

-¡Cállate niño inútil! –Se va.

-Llora. -¿Por qué me hace esto?

-Se abre la puerta. -¿Hola? ¿Akiko?

-¿Quién es?

-… ¿Tú eres…Sora?

-Sí, señor.

-… ¿Dónde está tú mama?

-No lo sé, se fue.

-Que mal. –_Como puede dejar solo a un niño de 3 años._ -¿Qué te hiciste en las piernas y brazos?

-Mami dice que como me porto mal, merezco mi castigo y me pega muy fuerte en todas partes.

-…Sora-kun… ¿No quieres venir conmigo?

-¿Por qué?

-Por qué tú mama no debería hacerte eso.

-Ya veo…

-Entra apurada. -¡¿Natsume?! ¡¿Te está molestando?!

-No, claro que no.

-Claro que si, solo sientes lastima, él me molesta tanto a mí como a ti. ¡Está muy claro! –Se le acerca para pegarle.

-¡Oye Akiko déjalo! -La sostiene de la muñeca.

-¡Es mi hijo no el tuyo! ¡Suéltame! –Se libera y le pega fuertemente una bofetada. -¡No hagas tonterías Sora!

-…Estoy arto… ¡Tú no me tratas bien! Mis compañeros dicen que sus mamás son más amables, tú nunca lo has sido conmigo…Solo me pegas y me castigas. ¿Yo que te eh hecho? ¡¿Qué te hice para que me trates así?!

De pronto unos rayos comenzaron a entrar desde los cielos ah la casa, rompiendo el techo.

-¡¿Qué te hice?! ¡DIMELO! ¡DIME! ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE HICE?!

Entonces un rayo cae sobre su madre. Una vez hecho eso, el clima se calma.

-…Tú, tienes un…

-¡¿Un qué?!

-Un Alice…Es bastante raro…Necesito que vengas conmigo.

-¡¿Por qué?!

-Porque así debe ser, cálmate no te haré nada.

-¿Lo promete?

-Lo prometo…

-Eso espero.

Después de unos largos años Sora se fue a la academia, pero él no será el protagonista de esta historia, claro que es uno de ellos pero no es el principal.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado, en el segundo capítulo conocerán a la verdadera protagonista :3, solo quería que conocieran un poco del pasado de Sora, ya saben para no ponerlo en una situación de ya saben XD Bueno gracias por leerlo :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola bueno, aquí os dejo con el capitulo 2, espero que sea de su gusto ^3^.**

* * *

_Capítulo 2: Un verdadero comienzo_

-¡Yumi! ¡Levántate tienes escuela!

-¿Cuándo será el día que llegue el fin de semana? ¡Ya voy! –grita la castaña.

Yumi Pv

Mi nombre es Yumi Uzumaki, tengo 11 años y voy a 6to año de primaria soy una niña muy feliz que vive con su madre y su hermano mayor, mi mama es una persona muy estricta, siempre al pendiente de todo, sin mencionar mis malas notas, por otro lado mi hermano es un estudiante "Brillante" pero yo creo que es un fraude con alguna clase de machete (Hace trampa en los exámenes).

-¿Y el desayuno?

-Ya es tarde, lo lamento, pero debo irme y no tengo tiempo para prepararlo. –Sale corriendo.

-Muy bien…Yo me voy.

Mi mama tiene un muy buen puesto, lejos de la aldea en Tokio, nunca eh ido pero tengo muchos deseos de visitar esa gran ciudad pronto.

-¿Y mama?

-Ya se fue, bueno yo también me voy… ¿De dónde sacaste ese pan tostado?

-Me lo hizo mama ¿Celosa?

-Hace puchero. –No. –Se va.

-… ¡Olvidaste tú almuerzo! Siquiera sabía si tenía.

La escuela es un gran lugar donde amo estar, no crean que soy una nerd, es porque hay alguien a quién amo, más que nada veo todos los días.

-¡Buenos días Misaki!

-Buenos días Yumi-chan. –Sonríe.

Misaki Imai es mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo, muchos creen que seremos pareja, pero eso es imposible, es amable, gentil y honesto, las chicas adoran su cabello rubio y sus ojos verdes, solo apariencia, si lo conocieran más se enamorarían realmente.

-¿Cómo le fue a tú mama en su investigación?

-Bien, en unos días regresa.

-¿Te sientes solo? ¡Podría ir a tú casa y hacerte compañía!

-No, no quiero molestarte, además estoy bien, no me siento tan solo.

-…Qué bien…

-Oye, mañana iré a la ciudad para hacer unas compras antes de que regrese mi madre ¿Quieres acompañarme?

-¿Mañana? ¡Seguro!

-Me sentiré más cómodo yendo con alguien.

-Muy bien, oye entremos de una vez.

-¡Ah sí!

Después de clases me aseguré de preparar la ropa para el día siguiente, Misaki había elegido un buen día, ya que mi mama ni mi hermano estarían ya que tienen cosas que hacer, en especial mi mama.

Al día siguiente, me apresure en la madrugada a ir en tren con Misaki, estaba un poco dormida, pero decidida a descubrir esa gran ciudad.

-¿Tienes sueño?

-Si… Oye Misaki ¿Tú papa es un genio, verdad?

-Supongo…Un poco frío pero sí lo es.

-Wow…-Se duerme lentamente.

-Buenas noches Yumi. –Sonríe y deposita un beso en su frente.

Desperté en la mañana, ya había salido el sol, Misaki me dijo que debíamos bajar, como estaba un poco dormida, estaba a punto de caerme en el suelo.

-Yumi-chan debemos ver un par de tiendas ¿Bien?

-Seguro.

Seguí a Misaki a todas partes, pero en un minuto me distraje, vi una entrada a un bosque o algo así…Comencé a ir por allí sin darme cuenta…Luego sabía que había pasado.

-Qué hermoso lugar…Perfecto para un picnic, si hay un sendero significa que a alguna parte me llevara. –Se detiene y mira a su alrededor. –Espera… ¿Dónde estoy? N-No puede ser… ¡¿Me perdí?! ¡Estoy perdida! ¡Quién sea ayúdeme, algún pervertido va a secuestrarme! ¡Lo sé! –Se arrodilla y llora. -¡Quién sea demonios! …Si sigo el sendero seguro iré a algún lugar seguro. –Corre siguiendo el sendero.

Corrí, sin perder el sendero, pero sentía que no llegaría a ninguna parte, hasta qué comencé a acercarme a algún lugar, lo presentía, mientras más cerca, más me apresuraba en llegar, entonces una vez allí, vi una enorme puerta con garrotes como de oro y una gran mural de ladrillos, pero realmente alto.

-"Academia Alice"… ¿Dónde demonios estoy?

-Muy bien, entonces esto debe ser de esta forma…Y luego.

-¡Ahí hay alguien! ¡Señor!

-S-Señor ¡A mí nadie me llama señor, no soy un anciano!

-Se acerca. –Disculpe, es que estoy perdida y…

-¿Perdida? Jejeje.

-¡No se ría, estaba atrás de mi amigo, pero entonces me distraje y cuando me di cuenta estaba aquí.

-Pues, no recuerdo muy bien la salida.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Supongo que no me queda de otra más que dejarte entrar.

-¿Entrar? ¿Ahí?

-Sí, ven sígueme.

Aquel hombre era muy joven, tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos azules, realmente claros…

-Usted es una persona muy hermosa.

-Gracias.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Ruka Nogi, soy profesor de esta academia.

Entramos a una hermosa sala muy amplia, me senté en un sofá y el dijo que fue a hablar con el director.

-Suspiro. –Wow aquí huele a limón.

-¿Limón? Eh olido cosas mejores.

-¡Kyaaa!

-Hola.

-¿Q-Q-Quién eres?

-No te lo diré, pero si te diré quién eres tú, te llamas Yumi Uzumaki y presiento algo bueno sobre ti. –Sonríe.

-¿De mi?

-No veo a alguien más en este cuarto, ¿Te leo tú futuro?

-…Hmm…De acuerdo.

-Muy bien. –Cierra los ojos. –Tú…Lo veo, lo puedo ver…Tú…Te caerás de las escaleras.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿No hay algo que sea importante?! –La sacude aún estando de cabeza.

-Pero si eso es importante.

-Se abre la puerta. -¡Ya eh vuelto! Ara… ¡Minori-sensei! ¡Salga por favor! ¿No tiene clases que dar?

-Les di hora libre.

-¡¿S-Sensei?! Pero si es tan joven… ¡¿C-Cuántos años tienes?!

-Tengo 13.

-¡¿T-Trece?!

-Me mandaron a la universidad a los 5 años así que tuve el permiso de ser profesora.

-¿Te sorprendes de eso? Bueno andando, debes venir conmigo ahora.

-¿Ah donde?

-Ah tú salón de clases.

-… ¡¿Salón de clases?!

-Si, como no se qué hacer contigo, y ya descubriste este lugar…No me quedo de otra más que suplicar que te transfirieran.

-P-P-Pero…Misaki estará…

-No importa, andando. –Le toma de la mano y se van juntos.

-Iterashai. –Sonríe. (Significa "Que les vaya bien.")

-¡P-Pero señor!

De repente Ruka, se dio vuelta con un aura negra, me provoco más que miedo olvide que no quiere que lo llame "Señor".

-A partir de ahora… ¡Me llamaras Ruka-sensei!

-¡S-Sí Ruka-sensei!

-Sonríe. –Bueno vámonos.

Subimos a un autobús y me llevo a una parte de la academia, dijo que era la escuela primaria, me indico mi salón y entre un poco nerviosa pero junto a él me sentía tranquila por alguna razón.

-Haber chicos, siéntense todos. ¡Está es una nueva estudiante! Su nombre es Uzumaki Yumi, por favor trátenla bien. –Bueno me retiro.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Usted no es el profesor?!

-No, yo soy profesor de preparatoria, nos vemos.

Luego de que se fuera, me di la vuelta y vi que todos me observaban, pero con una frialdad sin descripciones…Sin duda me odiaban…Pero apenas había llegado, así que…

-¿Te quedaras parada toda la maldita clase?

-_¿Q-Quién dijo eso? -_¡No, solo no tengo lugar donde sentarme!

-…Soka…Pues siéntate a mi lado.

-… _¡No lo veo demonios!_- S-Seguro…

-¡Estoy aquí atrás!

Luego miro del lado izquierdo del salón detrás de todo, la voz provenía de una niña muy pero realmente bonita, tenía cabellos plateados como un ángel y ojos de color azul marino.

-K-Kawaii…

Me dirige a sentarme con ella y comenzamos a charlar. Su nombre era Poniko Takeda, tenía algo llamado Alice, dice que con él podía hacer muchas cosas por ejemplo, tenía talentos con toda clase de bailes, dice que nunca aprendió realmente a bailar, pero dice que cuando las personas la observan, sienten que están en otro mundo.

-Sugoii, ¿De verdad eso pasa?

-Así es, pero como yo soy la que baila no lo eh comprobado.

En poco tiempo nos hicimos amigas, hasta que alguien se levanto de su asiento, esta persona tenía el cabello castaño realmente obscuro y los ojos de un color rojizo como la sangre, de hecho eran carmesí, tenía el cabello suelto y largo, sin duda me miraba con un odio feroz y me dio más miedo que nadie.

-… ¿Cuál es tú Alice?

-¿Eh? ¿Alice?

-Exacto, ¿Por algo estas aquí, no? Dime cual es.

Entre susurros podía oír lo que los demás estudiantes decían como: "Sin duda ahora se metió en problemas y todo por falta del profesor". Con las respuestas de "Si, sin duda" o incluso otras. ¿Realmente estaba en líos?

-M-M-Mi Alice…

-Le susurra. –Su yo fuera tú se lo mostraría.

-_Eh? Poniko también…_-Yo…

-Anda, demuéstralo.

-Yo…No se cual es.

Al decir esas palabras podía oír a la gente riéndose de mí.

-¡¿No sabes tú Alice?! ¿Enserio? Qué ridícula eres, no sabe duda de que eres una simple impostora.

-¡¿Quién eres tú para decirme eso?! –Se levanta violentamente de la silla.

Sentí que no debí haber dicho eso, ya que un miedo recorrió mi cuerpo, al ver esos ojos llenos de frialdad.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo? Pero que niña más inútil. –La empuja y utiliza su Alice.

De repente se podía ver en las ventanas todo obscuro y peor dentro del salón se formaba como una gran ráfaga de viento, que me hizo volar al techo.

-¡Rué-san detente ahora mismo!

Al escuchar esa voz la chica que me levanto con sus extraños poderes se detuvo y caí al suelo, en poco tiempo note que el piso estaba con plumas negras como de cuervos…

-N-Natsume-sensei…

-Vuelve a tú lugar.

-S-Sí.

Aquella chica se sentó, ahora sabía su verdadero nombre Rué, entonces alguien se paro en frente de mi y me ofreció su ayuda.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí.

Cuando me levante me encontré con otro par de hermosos ojos carmesí y de cabellos negros…Pero este hombre era realmente hermoso…

-Se cae de nuevo. –L-Lo siento. –Se vuelve a levantar.

-No importa. ¡El que me haya ido una hora no significa que deba haber monos en este salón.

-Realmente lo lamento sensei…Yo solo…

-No cometas errores Rué.

Entonces pude notar algo de tristeza en los ojos de Rué.

-Te perdono.

-¿Eh?

-Te digo que te perdono. –Extiende su mano para estrechar la suya.

-¡No necesito tú perdón, idiota! –Aleja su mano y se sienta.

-…Muy bien…-Se vuelve a sentar.

-Sin duda te conviertes fácilmente de una gran estudiante a una rebelde. –Se va.

-Pero sensei…

Pasaron las horas y toco el receso, estuve hablando todo el tiempo con Poniko, hasta que Rué se acerco.

-¡Escucha niña inútil! Dime cual es tú Alice, no estoy jugando.

-¡No se cual es!

-No te hagas la tonta.

-Será mejor que no la molestes Rué, ella no quiere meterse en problemas y tú tampoco.

Incline mi cabeza un poco hacía un costado, para saber quién dijo eso, al verlo me dejo impresionada, era un niño rubio de ojos celestes como el cielo.

-Se que no quieres meterte en más problemas con Natsume-sensei.

-…Está bien, vámonos…

Me sentí tranquila al saber que me salve, pero entonces el muchacho se dio vuelta y me dijo lo siguiente…

-Está es la única vez que te salvo, porque la próxima no lo haré, pocos tienen compasión y yo no soy de esa clase de gente inútil, solo quería saber si eras realmente…Capaz…-Se va.

Él chico amable que me defendió se volvió sin duda aterrador ¿Capaz de qué? No lo entendía, pero Poniko me dijo que lo ignorara.

Pasó el día y Poniko me dejo dormir con ella, antes de irme a recostar me quede un rato en el techo pensando…

-…Misaki… ¿Me estarás buscando? Espero que sí…-Se duerme lentamente.

Mi pv

Rué era sin duda una nueva enemiga para Yumi, pero no era tan mala como parece…

_En el cuarto de Rué._

-Oye Ángel… ¿Mañana regresa Sora?

-Si, quédate tranquila. –Se va.

-Suspira. –Qué feliz me pone oír eso.

* * *

**¡Espero que os haya gustado! Y disculpen que tardara tanto, es que las cosas llevan su tiempo, supongo que lo saben, bueno pronto les traeré el 3er capitulo.**


End file.
